This invention relates to wearing apparel and, more particularly, to a belt buckle.
Ordinarily, belt buckles comprise two cooperative and interconnected elements -- a loop of rigid material secured to one end of the belt, and a tang pivotally secured to and extending into the loop. The loop receives the free end of the belt. The free end is provided with a series of regularly spaced holes so that the belt may be secured to the loop by the tang. Starting with this traditional concept of a buckle, a number of variations have been suggested. Thus, for example, Beaumont, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,750, suggests the use of a single plate secured along the side, adjacent to one end of the belt and against the wearer. Secured to the plate and extending transversely through the belt end are two tangs for engaging holes of the other end of the belt. Landgraf et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,192; Wiethorn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,668; Critchley et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,200; Moss in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,602; Lostin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,063; Collins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,421; and Forgett, Jr. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,422 all suggest a buckle in which a single element, secured to a free-end engaging element, is used to engage both ends of the belt.
It is considered desirable that the loop for receiving one end of the belt be decorative and, at the same time, have a separate use. In this context, a tang, attached to the rigid loop, for engaging the free end of the belt, serves as an inconvenience. This is particularly true in the devices suggested by Collins and Forgett, Jr., in which the loop for receiving a free end of the belt serves as the handle for a knife or similar implement.